Beyond What My Eyes Can See
by PurpleSkye
Summary: Good looks, unbelievable strength - those weren't the reasons why he fell for her. She saw good in him not only in physical appearance but also of the heart - that was why she loved him. . . .and hated him at the same time.
1. The One He Left Behind

**A/N: I've edited this a little bit. On the Flashback to be exact. I needed to clear things out about Akane so there would be no confusion. Hope it helps.**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I own the story and all OCs. I hate plagiarizers so why would I steal? Therefore it should be obvious that I don't own Itachi and all Naruto Canon characters. This goes for all the chapters._

**.:Beyond What My Eyes Can See:.**

**Chapter 1 - The One He Left Behind  
**

It was late in the afternoon, about four or five o'clock to be much more precise. I simply lay upon my soft comfy bed with both of my eyes closed as I thought of random things that came into mind while I patiently waited for Akane to arrive and disturb me. And speaking of her, I suddenly remembered the first time we met.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was at my weakest state, heavily bruised and almost unconscious. My eyes were scarcely open and my vision was unclear. All I could see was a vague silhouette of a girl just about my age frantically trying her best to heal me. And right at the moment when I felt her relieve me from some of the pain, I immediately blacked out._

_"I hope she wakes up soon." A sweet voice muttered._

_'I know Mizuki, she'll be up in no time.' a hoarse growl, which I recognized as Senji's replied._

_I opened my gray black eyes at the sound of my name and found myself in a brightly lit room, which I knew was mine. I looked around and noticed two figures' faces hovering over mine quite closely. I tried to sit up but it caused me so much pain that I failed._

_"You're finally awake, Aizawa-san!" a young brown-haired girl with crystal blue eyes told me, happily. "Please try not to move too much, I just healed all of your wounds last night." She added in concern._

_"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked her, curious._

_"Oops! My name's Utama Akane, it's nice to be of service to you, Aizawa-san." She answered, a smile plastered upon her face._

_'Mizuki, I called for her help after your fight with -' the silver wolf didn't finish despite the questioning look on my face._

_"Ita-" I started to finish for him but then decided not to. "Thank you, Akane but please just call me Mizuki." I continued gratefully although I was reminded of __**him**__._

_"You're absolutely welcome, Mizuki-chan!" she replied, her smile growing wider._

**END FLASHBACK**

I felt my lips curve into a small smile at the thought. My mind then drifted to more happy thoughts until one certain recollection of the boy who...

My eyes shot open, revealing the light black orbs from within. I hastily got up from my bed and went out of my room, stopping only when I came across my silver wolf guardian, Senji, down the hallway towards the front door.

'Where are you going, Mizuki?' he asked me curious.

"Nowhere." I answered vaguely. "Please tell Akane to stay **here** and wait for me." I added as I ran out of the door.

I had to get as far away from this village as possible because I sensed four powerful entities surrounding my house earlier but now they were on my tail close behind me. Senji would understand how dangerous this'd be so I trust he'd keep Akane safe.

(Itachi's POV)

'Did Mizuki find out that I'm watching her?' I thought, hoping otherwise as I followed Mizuki, who was running out of the village at lightning speed whilst I trailed behind her by jumping from tree to tree in a slightly slower pace.

I knew Mizuki well. If she sensed something perilous, she would face it alone somewhere where no one would get hurt. Then did that mean I was a threat? Considering what happened, I couldn't blame her judgment.

I looked around noticing our distance from the Hidden Flame Village. Upon reaching a wide and grassy clearing, Mizuki stopped at the center while I hid behind dense trees.

"Whoever you four are; come out now and face me!" Mizuki yelled quite blankly.

'Four? Then it wasn't me she sensed but then who was she referring to?' I thought quite shocked.

"Master Orochimaru has been searching for you, Syrrine." One of the legendary sanin's sound-nins announced as all four of them came out of hiding.

"If you want me, come and get me!" Mizuki retorted tauntingly as she prepared her fighting stance.

They all complied and attacked her at the exact same time but Mizuki defended herself with ease and using the six elements (wind, fire, earth, water, darkness, and light) she launched her counter attacks. I watched her battling, fascinated by her flawless strategies that were carefully put together on the spot and her attacks that were planned with utmost haste. It was obvious to me that she had matured greatly over the years.

The fight went on and on and the upper hand still seemed to be with Mizuki until she was barely able to evade a large arrow aiming for her chest but instead scratched her upper right leg. It was nothing to her but there came a time when that petty cut made her imbalance, making her realize that that d'mned arrow was poisoned.

It was getting dark but the fight wasn't over yet. All of them looked exhausted however Mizuki tried to deny it. No one wanted to give up and Mizuki was gradually feeling weaker and weaker because of the poison.

"This is the end." She mumbled suddenly, smirking.

'What does she plan to do now?' I asked myself mentally, curious as to what she was about to do.

I watched as Mizuki closed her eyes and when they disappeared behind their lids, a strong surge of power was released from her petite body. And upon the sudden reopening of her now dark violet orbs, everything became still and motionless as if time had stopped and I was, like the four of them, seemingly paralyzed.

"Behold the power of my Eyes of Chaos." Mizuki whispered as she made quick hand seals ending with the tiger seal. "Mind Concealment Technique!" she yelled and in a blink of an eye, she just vanished without a trace.

'Where did she go? Did she escape? Runaway? But it's not like Mizuki to give in like this.' I thought as I realized that my body regained the power to move.

I tried locating her to no avail. It was useless; she wasn't anywhere in sight. Just when I was about to give up searching, the sound-nins obtained mysterious injuries from out of nowhere or at least that's what she wanted them to think. Realizing Mizuki's brilliant tactic, I smirked.

She did not give up (I wasn't even sure if she knew what that meant, anyway) nor did she runaway; she was simply invisible. How she had done it was plain but exhausting. Using the genjutsu (illusionary techniques) of the Aizawa clan, Mind Concealment Technique, she was able to send out brain waves to make her opponents think that she was indeed gone. Mizuki clearly gained back the advantage but in a way, I felt sorry for these ninjas because she really was taking them seriously and without mercy.

When her opponents finally came to a conclusion that she really was just plainly out of their sight, they started fighting back. But their poor attempts to beat Mizuki were scarcely possible for if they could barely hit her when she could be seen, how could they even think of being able to attack her now that she was invisible? However, if her attacks have a repeating pattern their probability of success should raise, unless she's just being reckless, in which case they'd be lucky just touching a strand of her hair.

One by one they lost to her, each death graver than the next. They have definitely pushed her to her limits but knowing Mizuki, her true powers lay beyond her limitations.

With all four of them beaten, she released her concealment, making her visible to the eye once more. She looked weak and tired but she still managed a small smile. She tilted her head to one side and stared up at the starry night sky, her face bathed in the moonlight, causing her to appear even more beautiful than she normally was.

"You've done it again, Mizuki." I whispered silently for certain I was the only one to hear.

Just as those words escaped my lips, I saw Mizuki hurtling backwards unto the ground. She had just collapsed from obvious exhaustion and surely the poison must've taken its effect by now.

(Back to Mizuki's (My) POV)

The battle finally came to an end and I felt somewhat light-headed. I had known that this would happen but I did not have all night to fight these losers and the quickest way to eliminate them was to use one of our clan's illusionary jutsu (the "Mind Concealment" for example), which was a lot more draining than I could remember since I used it longer than I intended to. My whole body was numb and I was starting to feel dizzy. The fight cost a lot more time and chakra than I expected but I guess I've reached my constraint. My world, as I pictured it, was spinning before my very eyes and I felt myself falling towards the ground. I could not halt myself from my unstoppable collision but the impact never came for someone caught me in his arms.

"It's not advisable for you to use that technique a lot." My savior told me in a voice that was strangely familiar as he leaned me on a nearby tree's trunk. "It's much too tedious..." his voice was calm yet laced with slight unease.

My eyes were scarcely ajar as the stranger removed a stray strand of my long silver hair out of my pale face, revealing to me his deep crimson eyes that I thought I saw somewhere before. I held on to my consciousness just so I could try to figure out who the heck this person was or is to me. He moved closer, the moon's radiance enlightening his handsome face. Why do I feel like I've met him before?

As my mind strained to remember, I felt his lips crash unto mine fervently. I was shocked but I was too weak to do anything about it. I could hear our hearts beating harmoniously as if they were sacredly connected and bound by an explicit force, making me give in to the kiss.

After about ten seconds, he broke the kiss as slowly as he could. The _'connection' _was short-lived even if it did seem to last forever. And in a split second, he disappeared, leaving me there, all alone. His kiss gave me the strength to stand (somehow, he had transferred a portion of his power to me when our lips met) but still his identity was unknown. I stared at where he once was, my eyes fully open but he was but an unclear figure in my mind.

"There you are, Mizuki-chan! I've been looking all over for you!" Akane's shrill and girly voice yelled as Senji trailed behind her.

I looked back at her; I was clearly dumbstruck although it wasn't the first time she came looking for me but it was surely unnecessary.

"Akane, you –" I started to tell her but a sharp pain from my thigh prevented me from saying anymore as I kneeled back down to the ground trying to ease the pain.

"Mizuki-chan, what's wrong?" Akane asked as she went over to me, concern filled her crystal blue eyes.

She inspected my injured thigh, which I didn't want to show her at first (but let's face it, I just couldn't say no). Just one glance at it was enough for her to know that it was poisoned. Being one of the best medical specialists, it was only natural.

"Extracting the poison manually won't work anymore since the poison had spread throughout your body but I could create the antidote." She stated as she placed one of my arms over her shoulders so she could help me stand and walk back to the village. "However, it may take a while." She added.

"I told you to tell her to wait for me, right?" I asked Senji as Akane began her nag-fest.

'I was worried too.' Senji answered plainly.

I kept quiet, knowing I couldn't do anything to stop their anxiousness and besides, I had to find out who the hell kissed me. But how could I, when all I remember was his captivating red eyes and his soothing voice although his face was a complete blur to me. I had a strange feeling that I knew who he was. I recognized his calm and emotionless voice that once appeased me to sleep and the touch of his lips were all too familiar.

I stopped suddenly, pulling out of Akane's grasp, shocked at my own discovery. Those deep crimson eyes and blank tone of voice was _his _and I couldn't deny that fact. _He _was the only person I've ever kissed in my whole life so I'm surely not mistaken. Personally, it would've been better if I'd kept his identity unknown for I couldn't stand thinking that he had once again tricked me unto a kiss!

"_**Uchiha Itachi...**_" I whispered his name with utmost hatred; ignoring the worried stare Akane was giving me.

_**Memories maybe years' past but for me it's a ghost haunting my existence. If I could only turn back time to prevent our tragic encounter from ever becoming a reality, my heart would still be whole because for every tear that I shed, meant a moment of joy we once shared and every time I think of you, I painfully remember how much I loved you... To believe you is what made me blue; it was the gravest mistake I could ever do. But, my love, this I swear istrue; I am going to kill you!**_

_**...**** Reviews are always welcome...**_


	2. Reencounter

**A/N: There wasn't much changes in this one, just one thing Itachi said in the first dream. It's easy to miss but I still looked through it.**

**.:Beyond What My Eyes Can See:.**

**Chapter 2 - Reencounter**

_I squeezed myself through a crowded street full of people, searching high and low for a certain black-haired boy who neglected to tell me where he had gone._

_"Itachi-kun!" I yelled, looking in both directions. "Where are you?" I added a little louder._

_I continuously called out his name until I finally caught sight of him at the other end of that busy street._

_"Itachi-kun!" I screeched as I quickly ran towards him and when he was in my arm's length, I gave him a warm and friendly hug._

_"Mizuki, what are you doing?" he asked somewhat surprised to see me._

_I let him go and put both my of my hands on my waists suddenly looking stern. He simply gave me a quizzical look, making me more irritated than I already was._

_"Where were you? Do you know how worried you made me? Why didn't you tell me where you were going? I –" I questioned, quite annoyed._

_"Sorry." Itachi interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of my nagging as he quickly hid something behind his back._

_"What was that?" I inquired, suddenly becoming curious._

_"Nothing." He lied, nervousness present in his usually calm voice. "I think we should head back." He continued, trying to change the subject._

_"Nice try, Itachi-kun. What is it? Show me!" I retorted seeing right through his lie._

_Realizing that he could never fool me, he sighed while my lips curved into an amused smirk._

_"All right, Mizuki. I'll give it to you." He said, back to his emotionless self. "But first, close your eyes." He added, smirking a little._

_"Why should I? How do I know you won't trick me?" I asked curiously slightly accusing._

_"Just trust me." He simply answered._

_The (almost) twelve-year-old me hesitantly complied and I slowly closed my light black eyes, wondering what he was thinking of. He tucked a few strands of my short silver hair behind my ear, admiring my beauty for a moment before giving me a small peck on my soft rosy cheeks._

_"That's what," he silently muttered._

_My eyes suddenly shot open as I blushed madly, completely forgetting about the mysterious box in Itachi's hands._

Suddenly, everything faded away into darkness and obscurity wherein nothing could be seen nor heard. Then slowly, a new scene formed in front of my eyes.

_I was lying upon the stone-cold floor, drenched in my own blood from my many cuts and bruises, terribly weak and powerless. My gray black eyes showed utter sadness; it's like I couldn't believe what was happening right then and there. He was standing in front of me, just waiting for me to get up, a bloody katana at hand. I looked up at him, my tears begging to be shed but I did not let them fall. I then forced my battered body to stand and face him._

_"Why Itachi? Why are you doing this to me?" I questioned angrily and somewhat puzzled._

_Moments passed by, as he stayed silent, probably asking himself the same question. All I wanted was an explanation as to why my best friend was trying to kill me on the night of my twelfth birthday, no less._

_"Answer my question, Uchiha." I ordered, activating my powerful bloodline, The Eyes of Chaos._

_Upon its activation my light black eyes turned a dark shade of violet. Itachi knew I was serious; I never called him by his last name before and that was the first time._

_"It's because," he started to say, unsure of what to tell me._

_"What?" I persisted impatiently._

_He dropped his fighting stance and returned his katana back in its sheath, indicating that he had given up. He turned to exit through the window but before he could leave, I stopped him._

_"Itachi-kun!" I called to get his attention._

_Fortunately, I did and he turned his head around to face me, half of his body was already out the window._

_"You haven't answered my question yet." I said sternly; it was difficult for me to keep standing so I did not bother trying to pursue the battle and besides I was too weak to fight anymore._

_"It's because I love you..." he answered silently and with that said he immediately left._

_His words gave me quite a bit of shock; if he loved me, why would he try and kill me? Was that really his reason or was he just plainly sick-in-the-head? Out of pure exhaustion, I deactivated my Eyes of Chaos and fell forward back onto the floor unto a pool of red substance._

_"I hate you, Itachi! And I swear I'll kill you!" I muttered weakly, my scarcely open eyes finally closing._

_Like before, everything dispersed unto an unwavering darkness where there was nothing, just a pitch-black atmosphere._

**How I once thought you were the best, when you were really no better than the rest. You made me believe that you were the one, who wouldn't love me just for fun. But all you were was a liar, who left me just for one senseless desire...**

_Those words echoed through my mind, making me feel restless._

I woke up with a start, immediately sitting up taking many shallow breaths. Cold sweat streamed down from my forehead as tears fell from my eyes uncontrollably. I raised one of my shivering hands up to my head, feeling a really large amount of heat. I sighed as I used a healing jutsu (technique) to cool myself down for I knew the fever I've gotten from the poison had worsened.

Akane still hadn't finished the proper antidote for it so I have no choice but to wait (she knew best, especially when it came to the field of medicine). I got out of my bed very careful so as not to disturb Senji in his sleep.

I silently went to my closet and got changed into my normal outfit, which was a short, black, pleated skirt, a red turtleneck blouse with a black leather jacket over it. I needed to refresh my mind from horrible memories of my past that kept on haunting me in my dreams. I went over to Dragon Lake, the place where I usually come to train but in this case I came here to ponder over the past. I knew it would've been better if I'd forget about its tragedy but I just couldn't let go.

"He was the only one I've ever loved..." I muttered quietly to myself as I grabbed a hold of the necklace Itachi had given me.

Who would've thought that this was the content of the mysterious box he had hidden from me back then? It was simple yet elegant-looking because of its shiny silver chain and austere silver locket with the words "Forever Yours" engraved upon it.

My eyes squinted as I watched the sun rise from the horizon; its radiance slightly hurt my eyes. In a life like mine, it felt wonderful just to know that there was still some beauty left in this world. I sighed as I recalled _him _again for what seemed like the hundred thousandth time that week.

"Next time, I won't let you have your way." I told myself. "I will get my revenge." I added, my voice full of hatred.

(Akane's POV)

I woke up extra early today because I wanted to surprise Mizuki with one of my homemade cakes made especially for her birthday. If I didn't hurry, she would have already gone training and I wouldn't be able to give it to her at home.

"I'm finally done!" I said triumphantly for I knew I still had time to spare. "I just know Mizuki will love this!" I added happily.

I knew it was just a one-layered, chocolate cake but Mizuki liked everything to be simple. The only thing special about this cake was the rich chocolate icing and the "Happy Birthday" greeting made out of rainbow-colored sprinkles; it's a little childish but at least it's sincere.

Mizuki's home was only a few houses away from mine so getting there wouldn't be much of a hassle. And besides, it's quite awhile before sunrise when Mizuki usually wakes therefore time was in my hands.

I merrily made my way towards her humble home, the delicious cake in my hands. I smiled when I remembered my past with Mizuki since we met three years ago. Even though she almost never showed any emotion, I could always see right through her expressionless mask; deep inside I knew she was warm and caring, but I guess she thought that showing any emotion was a weakness and would make her vulnerable.

"For once, I just wish you'd trust me enough to show me your true self." I mumbled softly, a small smile appearing upon my lips.

By then, I had arrived at Mizuki's place and I gently knocked on the door. No answer came so I got worried. I opened the peculiarly unlocked door and came face to face (not literally) with none other than the silver wolf, Senji.

"Where'd Mizuki go, Senji?" I asked him, curious.

'I don't know, Akane. She left even before I awakened.'' Senji answered.

"Aww, c'mon! I thought that this year I'd be able to surprise her!" I stated, disappointed. "How early am I supposed to wake up?" I added, grinning.

'I'm guessing you shouldn't sleep at all.' Senji replied, smirking.

"You're probably right!" I laughed. "Where would she be this year?" I added, asking myself the same question.

'If I'm not mistaken, she'll be in Dragon Lake.' Senji answered plainly.

"Uchiha Itachi dream, again?" I inquired as both of us headed toward the later destination.

'It seems so.' Senji said, somewhat bored.

"I thought so. Especially after what happened yesterday; it's no surprise." I retorted anxious for Mizuki's condition. "She just can't forget about that guy, can she?" I continued quizzically.

'I don't think so. You know as well as I do that Itachi was Mizuki's _first and only _love**_._' **Senji stated everything he said was in fact, true.

"Yeah and you know I can't blame her." I said in response, remembering the love of my life.

'Clearly. Medication is not your only area of expertise.' Senji replied slyly.

I laughed at his comment but suddenly stopped when I saw Mizuki's back a couple of feet in front of me. I instantly dropped the cake I had baked unto the ground and hastily ran towards her. She turned around when she sensed me and immediately got caught in my embrace; she was utterly shocked.

"Akane?" she whispered, surprised. "You're squishing me." She continued, somewhat out of breathe because of my tight hug.

"You got me really worried! You know you were suppose to stay in bed until I finished the antidote!" I told her off finally loosening my grasp on her.

"I'll be fine." Mizuki reassured.

I let her go and checked her temperature. She had a slight fever but she'll live. I sighed in relief, knowing her condition wasn't worsening that fast. I admired Mizuki's body resistance, a normal person would've died immediately after being injected with the poison, but she was holding on pretty well.

"We better get started on the antidote now, shouldn't we?" I stated back to my happy self.

Mizuki merely nodded and side by side, we made our way back while Senji followed behind us, as usual, watching out for Mizuki as if she needed protection (but I know he's only doing his duty).

"By the way, Mizuki-chan; Happy Birthday!" I greeted joyfully and as if she read my mind (it's quite possible because of her bloodline) for once, she smiled, making me quite surprised; this was just one of the few times she had smiled at me.

(Itachi's POV)

Just this morning, my partner, Hoshigake Kisame and I were given a mission to capture the possessor of the Crest of Syrrine, an ancient piece of jewelry with unbelievable powers that was entrusted to a special member of the Aizawa clan (the possessor). The one who had it was said to share a body with the two-headed dragon, Syrrine, who was sealed within the powerful crest.

At present, the person who possessed the Crest of Syrrine was no one other than _'my' _lovely Mizuki. Capturing her was hard enough as it was, since even I haven't seen her true potential, without having to force her to join Akatsuki as well. No matter how hard this mission would be, we really didn't have any other choice but to accept and besides I wanted to see what her reaction would be when we finally come face to face after three long years (and this time she'd know it's me). So, without further delay, we were off to the Hidden Flame Village that very same day.

"What day is it today?" I suddenly asked Kisame out of nowhere.

"Friday, why?" he answered, kind of puzzled yet surprised as well.

'It has been exactly three years since _that day_...' I thought as I answered Kisame's with a simple, "Nothing."

Before long we had arrived at the said village where Aizawa Mizuki currently resided. It was just as I remember it; it was still quiet and peaceful. We did not need to hurry for I knew that it wouldn't be long before Mizuki and I would bump into each other (not literally; the village wasn't that big) but just in case, it would be better if we go straight to her house.

"Weren't you given a mission to kill her 3 years ago or something?" Kisame inquired getting bored of the peace and orderliness of this village; I swear, if I wasn't around and if this wasn't an official mission, he would've gladly started a war.

"Yes, but that mission was a failure but not a total loss." I answered him blankly.

"What makes you say that?" he asked again.

"She's still alive, isn't she?" I retorted like it was completely obvious (really, it is!). "And she was able to beat me." I added to myself though it was only half-true.

"She was able to beat you?" he questioned, unfortunately he heard me and he was quite shocked.

"Never underestimate the power of her bloodline; _The Eyes of Chaos _is invulnerable to any kind of doujutsu (bloodline) as well as my Sharingan." I explained in my defense (he might think I'm weak if he didn't know).

"If that's the case, how do we find her?" Kisame inquired, curious.

"She's not that hard to find." I responded emotionlessly.

He stopped speaking and so did I (there was no point in talking anymore). We were heading toward Mizuki's house when we encountered two sixteen-year-old girls and a lone silver wolf at their heals, walking in the opposite direction. One of the girls had long, waist-length, silver hair, light black eyes and a frail white complexion; she was definitely the one we came here for. I watched her pass by us from the corner of my eyes, noticing every detail of her beauty.

'She's even more beautiful than before; still very fragile but not to be underestimated; I notice Senji is still with her. And just like before, she's still _MINE_...' I thought deeply.

(Back to Mizuki's POV)

As Akane and I were on our way to search for the herbs she needed for my vaccine, we passed by two guys in black cloaks (and with red clouds too) and I recognized one of them.

'_Itachi_? So he's back...' I thought looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

What happened next seemed to be planned out perfectly; even I didn't expect that to happen! Everything was done so quickly that I had barely had time to react and intervene them. By the time Akane realized what had happened, she was already in the hands of Itachi himself. And as for me, a large sword was pointing closely upon my neck with the wielder right behind me.

"We meet again, Mizuki." Itachi greeted, that annoying smirk plastered upon his face.

_**...**** Reviews are always welcome...**_


	3. Mission Accomplished

**A/N: I just corrected some typographical errors... And that one thing about Mizuki's bloodline; Instead of being able to read minds, whenever her bloodline is activated, she _hears_ every thought in the heads of those around her... How different is that, you ask? Well, she won't have control over that power and don't you think it would be annoying to hear random thoughts of just passers-by in your head... **

**You ask why I'm doing this? Why now? Well, I've been said that Mizuki is close (if not already) Mary-Sue... So if you have any suggestions how I can save my character from Mary-Sue-ness...**

**.:Beyond What My Eyes Can See:. **

**Chapter 3- Mission Accomplished**

They were here for me; I just knew it. Why else would Itachi dare show himself to me? But this time, considering that he had captured Akane instead of me, my death wasn't what they came for. So, what did they want from me this time?

"Let go of her now!" I said, giving Itachi a look of utter hate; I could not bring myself to say his name for it caused me to reminisce or painful past.

"Shut up!" the shark-faced guy behind me ordered forcefully, moving his sword closer to my neck. "If you want to live, you'll leave us alone. We need Syrrine." He added threateningly.

"Her name is Utama Akane and she has nothing to do with what you're looking for." I told him, expressionless.

"Don't try to fool us, you idiot!" he retorted, disbelieving.

"She's not lying, Kisame." Itachi interrupted blankly.

"What?" the shark-faced person known as Kisame, inquired.

My lips curved into a small smirk; once again, I was mistaken for a weak and useless girl, which I was most certainly not. Even Akane looked stronger than me! I closed my eyes, giving Senji the order not to interfere then I activated the Eyes of Chaos, if Itachi wouldn't let go of her, I would make him do it instead.

"Well then, if she's what we came for, let's take her and go!" Kisame suggested quite arrogantly.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" I retorted somewhat annoyed; he was underestimating me.

At that moment, after those words were said, I disappeared, or at least that's what it seemed like but it wasn't what really did happen. In reality, I just used a quick paralyzing jutsu on Kisame using my doujutsu thus giving time the chance to slip away from his clutches. I did all those at my full speed therefore seeming like I had dispersed into nothing. By the time, his body regained the ability to move, I was already right in front of him, his wrist tight within my grasp.

"Who's the idiot now?" I muttered and using the special power of my bloodline to hear, possess, control, torture and fool one's mind, I made him think that Itachi was a very sexy, naked girl, who wanted to _'play' _with him.

'Ugh...I cannot maintain my Eyes of Chaos for much longer but I must; it's for Akane!' I thought as I almost lost control over my bloodline.

I felt my burning fever gradually return to me and it became worse than ever before. I would have a hard time beating him this time around bearing in mind my awful condition but that didn't stop me from saving my best friend.

I simply watched with slight amusement as Itachi attempted to keep Kisame away from his _'sexy' _self. He was still as skillful as before and possibly even better. Well, he's not the only one who's gotten stronger; if it wasn't for the poison, I could've easily beaten him without any problem but with Akane and my slight weakness to his advantage, I might be forced to do something I would regret in the near future.

"Let go of her now, Itachi!" I finally told him after he knocked Kisame out.

I closed my eyes and deactivated the Eyes of Chaos, after discovering that continuous use of it would worsen the ill situation even further. I tried to think of something that would actually work against Itachi's Sharingan; using genjutsu would be useless without my Eyes of Chaos to render his doujutsu ineffective; and using ninjutsu could work but he might use Akane against me, which I could not afford happening. My chakra was low because of the poison that seemed to use it all up and my speed was the only asset I could possibly use in this fight. So, taijutsu (hand to hand combat) was my only hope.

I stood into my fighting stance and soon after, I attacked the Uchiha. I was slightly annoyed; I barely hit him especially when I saw the fear in Akane's eyes. I also found it hard to hurt him but I didn't know why. I finally had a chance to kill him but why was I still holding back? Could it be possible that I still had a soft spot for him? I just hope not.

'So, this is the infamous Uchiha Itachi; it's no wonder Mizuki-chan fell for him, he's gorgeous! What's more, he's an awesome fighter but what's he doing to Mizuki? I know she's better than this! She had been waiting for this day; the day she kills the one who tried to end her life, she can't be worried about my sake, can she?' Akane thought anxiously.

Without warning, my eyesight dimmed and I lost my concentration, proving to be a good chance for Itachi to go into offense. He hit me directly unto my stomach, sending me flying toward the ground.

"MIZUKI-CHAN!" Akane yelled, struggling to break free from Itachi's arms but to no avail; his grip was much to strong.

Her voice enabled me to fight off the darkness consuming me giving me the chance to catch myself from falling. The austere necklace from three years ago shined in the sun as I back flipped myself back up. I pulled myself together; ignoring the surprised stare Itachi was giving me.

'She still has that necklace?' Itachi thought, getting quite distracted.

I noticed this and took it as an opportunity to charge back at him, getting my revenge as my fist made an impact upon his handsome face. But I knew that it wasn't the end; actually, the real battle had just begun.

(Kakashi's POV)

"Where are we going, Kakashi-sensei?" Haruno Sakura, a girl with light pink hair and green eyes asked me, curious.

"We're going to look for someone in the Hidden Flame Village." I answered calmly.

"Who're you looking for? Is this a mission?" Uzumaki Naruto, a blonde-haired genin with blue eyes questioned.

"This is not a mission but I need to see a girl named Aizawa Mizuki; it's her birthday today." I responded blankly.

'Is she Kakashi-sensei's girl friend?' both Naruto and Sakura thought.

"How old is she now?" Naruto inquired with utmost curiosity.

"As a matter of fact, she's only sixteen (16)." I simply answered.

"How do you know her sensei?" a very curious Sakura asked.

"I was once one of the Anbus that protected her." I said in response to her query.

"Who is she? Why would someone need all that protection?" Sakura stated. "She must be pretty weak." She added, confidently.

"On the contrary, she's even more powerful than you three (3) combined." I explained, remembering how talented Mizuki was even as a child.

"What?" the last member of Genin Team 7 (seven), Uchiha Sasuke; a boy with bluish black hair and deep black eyes suddenly reacted. "If she's so strong, why did she need protection?" he continued in complete disbelief.

"It's because she's the Aizawa clan's princess and during the peace signing between Konoha and her village, her safety was at high priority." I clarified, not wanting them to underestimate Mizuki's capabilities.

"Then why did you have to take us along with you?" Sasuke asked somewhat expressionless yet somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah! Sasuke's right! Why did you have to bring us too?" Sakura agreed, as always everything Sasuke suggests was true or correct.

"It's really none of your business, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto opposed, unlike Sakura, he always wanted Sasuke to be wrong.

"I have put in consideration that Mizuki can teach you guys something." I stated trying to avoid further conflicts between the three (3) genins.

"If she's a princess, how can she be stronger than us?" Sasuke asked still quite doubtful.

"She has a very special gift although she personally calls it a curse." I said, not wanting to elaborate more on the subject.

"What kind of gift?" Sakura questioned.

"She is the possessor of the Crest of Syrrine." I answered, straight to the point.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, clueless.

"You idiot! The Crest of Syrrine contains one of the 5 powerful elemental beasts!" Sakura stated, wanting to impress Sasuke with her vast knowledge.

"That's correct, Sakura. Out of those five beasts, Syrrine is said to be the strongest since living inside of it is both the element of light and darkness." I said.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, isn't the possessor supposed to be a guy?" Sakura asked inquired curiously.

"Yes, Mizuki's quite a special exception." I said in response to her inquiry. "For centuries, the possessors have all been part of the male population but for some strange reason, a girl was chosen." I continued, explaining well my point.

"What you're saying is that she didn't need the protection, the Crest did, right?" Sasuke concluded calmly.

(Back to Mizuki's (My) POV)

I sadly admit that I am not doing very well with my so-called 'revenge' against Itachi; on the contrary, I was getting my own butt kicked! With the poison running through my veins and Akane in his hands I never really stood a chance in the first place.

I took deep breaths, feeling extremely tired and sick as a matter of fact. No matter how much Akane wanted to help me, she was pretty helpless herself. I wished to save her so badly; she was always there for me and I wanted so much to return that favor.

Just then, I felt a quite familiar presence. Within a few moments I recognized him; it was none other than Hatake Kakashi, one of my former protectors. But what was he doing here? I gave him a questioning look, which he chose to ignore. I sighed, knowing he wanted an explanation as to why I was fighting Itachi.

"I'll kill you, you b'stard!" a young boy who sort of resembled Itachi quite well yelled, furious as he ran towards him in an attack.

"No! Stop! He still has Akane with him!" I interrupted causing this boy to halt his attack and look at me quizzically.

Then I noticed for the first time that this 'little version' of Itachi was with Kakashi as well as two more young genins; they were undoubtedly Kakashi's students. One of them caught my eyes the enraged one obviously hated Itachi as much as I did, however, I couldn't let him launch that attack for Akane might get hurt as well. This whole scenario seemed to distract Itachi slightly and I grabbed the risky opportunity to attack, which he countered by means of throwing Akane to me, leaving me no choice but to catch her. I caught her bridal style but the force had shaken my already dizzy brain, confusing me slightly.

Akane realized this and quickly grabbed smoke bombs. She made them explode right where we were before changing myself into her (henge no jutsu transforming technique) and vice versa. I felt as though my head and everything around me was spinning so I could not complain with my transformation, not that it was a bad idea but it was useless against Itachi's Sharingan. The fumes blinded everyone and as soon as most of it cleared out, Itachi swiftly grabbed who seemed to be Akane but was actually me.

"Come back with Mizuki-chan! I haven't cured the poison yet! Itachi...Wait!" I heard Akane yell gradually growing weak, almost a whisper as Itachi took me away.

Before completely blacking out, I heard a silent whisper from my handsome capturer, "Happy Birthday..." and then total darkness.

_**...**** Reviews are always welcome...**_


	4. Unfinished Business

**A/N: Again, I changed a little. You probably won't notice it if you're reading it for the 2nd time. I didn't touch the fight, it was too hard. **

**.:Beyond What My Eyes Can See:.**

** Chapter 4- Unfinished Business**

(Akane's POV)

"MIZUKI-CHAN!" I yelled out loudly, running forward out of the smoke I created earlier as I changed back into my real self.

I was crying a million tears; I failed miserably to protect my friend. This could not be good; Uchiha Itachi, an S-class missing-nin, who also happened to be her most hated person in the whole entire world, just kidnapped Mizuki.

"Why didn't any of you try and save her? Why?" I inquired the people who were just standing there, shocked at the whole scenario.

'Akane will you please calm down.' Senji told me.

"Calm down, Senji? Calm down?" I repeated questioningly. "My best friend just got kidnapped by missing-nin! And what about the poison?" I added my temper rising.

"Senji, what just happened?" the silver-haired man, who mysteriously knew Mizuki asked, utterly dumbfounded at what had just occurred moments ago.

"Isn't it obvious?" I mumbled rudely.

'Akane.' Senji scolded.

"Humph. I'm sorry." I stated, bowing slightly to this stranger to show my apology; I was really in a very mad mood right now.

'Please excuse Akane; she's just worried about Mizuki.' Senji told the jounin.

I started walking away, not wanting to waste time chatting with these people who did not know how bad this situation was. I had to devise a plan to get Mizuki back. It wasn't going to be easy, I didn't even know where to find her in the first place.

'Maybe she'll be much safer with him and possibly be happier. In fact, I think it's for the best if she was with him; she'll be able to get what she wants.' I thought, thinking positively until I was interrupted.

"Akane!" the silver-haired jounin called.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned around.

He had a lot of questions and he thought I knew the answers. I could give some of the information he needed but I did not reveal to this stranger, Hatake Kakashi and his students.

"If you are really know Mizuki, you'd be aware of what they want; they want Syrrine's power just like the rest of them." I told them, calmly.

From what I've noticed and found out, Hatake Kakashi was once an Anbu who watched over Mizuki; and one of his students, Uchiha Sasuke was Itachi's younger brother. This boy, Sasuke, seemed so interested in Mizuki, well I couldn't blame him for crushing on her; she's very strong and beautiful, almost perfect, what else could you ask for?

"Why did she seem so weak?" the young pink-haired girl stated questioningly and somewhat jealous, making me realize that she liked Sasuke, which was a complete understatement.

"For your information, Mizuki is not weak! She was holding back! What you saw wasn't even half of her strength!" I yelled in annoyance; I didn't know how Mizuki could stand it when people underestimated her!

'Akane, please.' Senji told me off.

I sighed and said, "I have no idea as to where he might've took her but maybe she's better off with him anyway." I muttered, shocking them all.

(Back to Mizuki's POV)

I sat in the middle of a dark and eerie room, all alone. I could not believe how stupid they were! They expect to keep me here but they did not have anyone guarding me and these ropes were supposed to stop me from escaping!

"Pathetic." I whispered blankly, a small smirk on my face.

I closed my eyes as a sharp kunai slipped from the sleeve of my jacket. They did not even disarm me; were they so confident that I would not escape? I slyly cut the ropes binding my hands together and proceeded with untying my ankles; this is getting dubious.

"So they did do something after all," I mumbled, noticing that they had taken my weapons pouch. "Though I think they could've done a better job." I added, smirking at their ignorance.

I walked forward, moving toward the narrow window on the far eastside of the room. It was locked, not that securely though for I effortlessly disabled its lock. I easily slipped out of the opening, swiftly jumping down onto the ground. I landed with a small 'thump' upon the ground and gracefully stood up straight.

"This is way too easy." I told myself, getting even more suspicious.

I looked back at the Akatsuki headquarters; it seemed to be a rundown building in the middle of nowhere but I knew that it was just a very powerful genjutsu to disguise its true purpose of sheltering missing-nins. Suddenly the sense of the one who had been watching my escape grew stronger. He was coming; finally, he was going to show himself.

"Uchiha Itachi." I muttered, trying to hide the hate and anger present in my voice as I said his name.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he revealed himself to me.

"What's it to you?" I retorted quite blankly, although deep inside I really wanted to strangle him.

"I cannot let you escape, Mizuki." Itachi said in response with no emotion at all.

"Don't speak to me as if nothing happened, Uchiha." I told him, my voice expressionless yet somewhat mad. "Nothing will ever be the same again because I will kill you." I continued, taking my fighting stance.

He seemed as though he was not taking me seriously and that annoyed me. I charged at his stationary body, aiming a punch at that irritatingly handsome face of his. He finally moved, searching one of his pockets for a weapon maybe however I was incorrect; it wasn't a weapon but a necklace – my necklace!

I was shocked; how the hell did he get a hold of it? That was not the only thing that went wrong; he was able to deflect my attack with his free hand, grabbing mine tightly preventing any escape. I looked at my necklace and then back at his face, yelling.

"Give it back to me, NOW!" I had screamed, trying to grab it but he prevented me from doing so.

"Why do you still keep this?" he asked somewhat innocently. "Don't you hate me?"

"I do." I answered him. "And I swear that I'll kill you if you don't give that back to me!"

"Then kill me now." He said surprising me so.

"Huh?" I muttered, alarmed that he took me so lightly.

"You said you hated me. You said you were going to kill me; were all those just words?" he answered, making me agitated.

"If that's what you want; it'll be my pleasure!" I retorted regaining my composure quickly.

With that, I retaliated my free hand and punched him squarely in the face, hard. The impact caused him to turn the other way but he seemed unfazed when he turned back to face me, that infuriating smirk plastered upon his face.

"Was that supposed to kill me? Was that it, Mizuki?" he inquired, blood trailed down his lips.

I returned his smirk and back flipped out of his grasp, back into my fighting stance. I was determined to finish him off once and for all; he was really getting on my nerves. He wouldn't live to hear me say how much he had ruined my already disastrous life.

"I'll just have to get my necklace back from your rotting corpse later." I stated darkly, activating the Eyes of Chaos as well.

That painful feeling that sucked all my strength was still present and I just knew that the poison was acting up again but I could not let that get in the way of this fight. I ignored the pain and endured the sudden feeling of weakness; I did not want Itachi to find out that I had a disadvantage. I still kept my bloodline on; it was not as effective as it would've been since I'm only using less than half of its power. I panted but if I wanted to end his life, I had to try my hardest to fight back!

No matter which element or whatever technique I use, I could not hit Itachi; it's not like I wasn't capable of this, it's just that I still could not hurt him. What was wrong with me? I was finally given the opportunity to give Itachi what he deserved but why was I still holding back?

"You're tired already, Mizuki?" he asked me in that same blank tone of voice.

I had stopped speaking, knowing he was just wanted to annoy me with his blabbering. Instead of talking, I attacked him though I wasn't anywhere near to killing him. I ceased my rain of attacks to catch my breath; I was really exhausted and I knew Itachi was too, he just didn't show it.

This time, I saw things differently; I did not care if I would not be able to kill Itachi, there'd be plenty of chances I'd get to do that but my necklace, it meant so much to me. It was the only thing that made me feel like I was in the arms of the Itachi I loved; I didn't want it to fall in the hands of this killer Itachi, I just couldn't.

I stood still in one spot, glaring at Itachi, who was walking toward me. My eyes looked down his chest where the locket of my necklace laid; I so desperately wanted it back, why wouldn't he give it back to me?

"Give – it – back..." I panted softly and weakly, barely even audible.

Was it just me or did Itachi just disappear? I sharpened all my senses, looking around and trying to find him, who suddenly appeared behind me. In a swift movement, I turned around to hit him but he wasn't there anymore. I felt a soft pull upon my neck, making me look down. My necklace was hanging there but how the heck was that possible?

"What the -?" I whispered, shocked.

I looked up to Itachi, giving him a deadly look, if he thinks returning my necklace would make me reconsider killing him, he's dead wrong. I tried to punch him but he caught my fist. I attempted to kick him with my left feet but again he had blocked my attack. I bent my right knee and made my free hand touch the ground beneath me. He looked at me with utter curiosity; not knowing what I'll do for my Eyes of Chaos prevented his Sharingan from predicting my next movements. Before he knew it, I had kicked him right in the chest, making him let go of my hand and feet.

I panted, feeling that all the air in my lungs was suddenly forced out of me. I did not like that feeling; that feeling made me feel weak. I simply watched as Itachi stood back up, clutching his chest. My attack might not have done much damage but from the way I'm feeling now, that was the most I could do to him.

I stood straight just giving him an intense stare. We both did that for quite some time and wanted to look away, really I did but for some strange reason, I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. Just then, a sharp pain erupted from the deep cut on my right thigh. I placed my hand over it; trying to ease the pain it was causing me. I released my Eyes of Chaos; it had gone beyond my control. There were tears in my light black orbs and even if I tried to keep them from falling there was no stopping the flow of tears. It hurt so much; I wish someone would take the pain away! I breathed heavily, using my knees for support, still the pain would not go away.

(Itachi's POV)

There was something trickling down Mizuki's face, mixing with the blood from her reopened wound. She was in so much pain and I just wished I could relieve some of it from her. I just watched her for I did not want to attack; an enemy that could not fight back was not worth it.

This time, I think Mizuki might've pushed her limits much too far. She was so intent in hiding her weakness from me that it became quite obvious. I could not let her continue this test. Yes this was all just a test. The Akatsuki leader wanted to see Syrrine's power for himself but I failed to make her release its power; her emotions were well controlled, I must say. In any case, Mizuki has already proven her worth to the Akatsuki, there was no need to rush things; the leader should take my word for it.

Quite suddenly, Mizuki, once again, charged at me. I had to admit, her tolerance for pain was very impressive and I bet she had been ignoring the pain up until now. The tears streamed down from her pain-filled eyes as she attacked. I easily blocked her punch and all the rest of her attacks she aimed at me.

"Mizuki, that's enough!" I told her, hitting a pressure point to knock her out. "This test is over." I added to clear things out with the leader.

I had to report to the leader but my first priority was Mizuki's injury. As I carried her, blood gushed out of her wound but I did not know any healing jutsu, how unfortunate. I left her inside my room after re-bandaging her wound, which had finally stopped bleeding even just for the time being. I sighed whilst giving one last glance at her sleeping figure before shutting the door lightly. I then went to the leader's office, wanting to know what he wanted.

"Ah, Itachi. Come in," he said when he heard the first few knocks on his door.

"You wanted to see me?" I muttered in a blank tone as I entered his office.

"Yes." He answered, smirking behind the shadows.

I waited for his next words, predicting that it had something to do with Mizuki. It was simple it's either he wanted her to stay and join or he could want her dead; everything depended on her performance during our battle earlier.

"Even if I did not get to see the rumored power of Syrrine," he stated, somewhat amused.

"As you've noticed, she had an excellent control over her emotions." I interrupted, calmly.

"Of course, though she had a nasty temperament over you, Itachi." The leader retorted. "Nevertheless, she did have the potential to be a part of Akatsuki. Make sure of that, Itachi." He added moments later when I did not reply. "She'll be a useful instrument in our plans."

I merely nodded my head in approval, considering myself dismissed but before I could exit the double doors of his office, he called me back.

"I'll leave you in charge of keeping her 'under control', Itachi." He stated, his smirk growing wider.

I acquiesced with his orders and soon left his office, not another word was said. I headed straight to my room for I felt exhausted; that fight with Mizuki drained a lot of my energy, leaving my body in need of rest. I pushed open the door leading into my room and when I saw Mizuki sleeping serenely, I flashed a small smile. I lay down beside her, looming over her tranquil face, simply watching her rest. I brushed a few strands of her long hair out of her face and stole a quick kiss upon her soft lips; I just couldn't help myself.

I placed my head on my pillow, immediately falling into a blissful sleep. I dreamt of pleasurable memories that had happened three years ago; the times I spent with Mizuki were haunting my subconscious mind all throughout the night.

"Mizuki..." I whispered under the influence of stupor.

(Sasuke's POV)

"Are you kidding? He's a heartless killer!" I told this girl, Akane was it?

"I am dead serious, Uchiha." She retorted. "Day after day she deals with the people who was interested in Syrrine's power; at least in the Akatsuki, Itachi would be there to protect her and -" She continued.

"What makes you think that that sick b'stard will protect her?" I interrupted, enraged by her claims.

"I do not think, I know." She said to me. "Do you think Akatsuki will let anyone take Mizuki away from their control?" she added.

"But –" I tried to argue.

"And besides, Mizuki has some _unfinished business_ she would like to complete." Akane interrupted me this time. "Being in the Akatsuki will make it easier for her get what she wants."

"You have a point there, Akane." Kakashi stated, ending the debate that was starting between Akane and me.

I chose to keep my thoughts to myself, realizing that she did have a point. But, trusting Mizuki with my brother, that's preposterous. From what I've heard from both Akane and Kakashi, Mizuki was most probably as strong as Itachi, if not stronger. Could a girl that pretty really be capable of beating my older brother, Itachi?

_**...**** Reviews are always welcome...**_


	5. No Choice

**A/N: I apologize to Sasuke Fans about that thing in one of the paragraphs. I really don't like him but I'll try not to be too mean. **

**ALSO, more importantly, I've begun the change that I was very much bothered with from readers and reviewers. I was pushed into replacing Deidara's character with an OC, instead. You will know more of her in the following chapter. I hope this clears everything out.**

**.:Beyond What My Eyes Can See:. **

**Chapter 5- No Choice**

(Akane's POV)

'You need not worry for Mizuki's state. She can take care of herself.' Senji said reassuringly.

I smiled at the sight of the questioning faces of these three genins; they were clueless! But they couldn't be blamed. Knowing what Senji said was not something to be learned; it was something to earn. You see Senji had the freedom to choose whoever he wants to understand him. And there were only six people besides Mizuki who could, including Kakashi and I.

"If you must know," I started to say for them to know what we were talking about. "Senji does not want you to worry about Mizuki-chan because she can handle Itachi, no problem!"

'She really seems confident in Mizuki. But is she really what Akane says she is?' Sasuke thought in disbelief.

Still, Sasuke would not accept that a girl out-did the brother he swore to himself would kill. If you ask me, boys like that were annoying! They would refuse to admit that boys were not always better than girls. If he could only see Mizuki's power, then he would realize that he still had a long way to go! Why did Sakura like him so much? YUCK!

"I could request a few Konoha ninjas to –" Kakashi suggested only to be rudely interrupted.

"No! There's no need for that." I had said.

The lesser people involved, the better. It'll be inappropriate to include Konoha in this mess. She is none of their business. Senji added.

"Can we go now? If we're not going to do anything, can't we just leave?" Naruto suddenly muttered, bored.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, hitting Naruto's head in the process.

"I'm so sorry. But, you know, Mizuki would've loved to meet you." I said kindly.

Without any other arguments, the Konoha ninjas left. I waved good-bye, knowing that it'd be a long time before I'd be seeing them in a while. I stared in space for a few moments, countless thoughts questioning my mind. 'Where is Mizuki-chan?' and 'How am I supposed to find her?'

"Senji, let's go!" I suddenly said out loud.

'Where?' Senji retorted, quite surprised by my sudden outburst.

"To find Mizuki! Where else?" I said in response.

Senji looked down, thinking deeply. Was there something wrong with what I said? I didn't think so.

"Don't you want to save her?" I inquired, curious.

'Yes, I do. But I don't think you should come.' he replied, looking up at me.

"What? But why?" I retorted, bewildered.

'Leave the search to me. You should stay here and create the antidote.' Senji answered me, causing me utter shock.

How could I be so stupid as to forget? I almost forgot about the poison. What kind of friend was I? I nodded with Senji's suggestion since it was the best; it would save time and perhaps Mizuki's life.

(Back to Mizuki's (My) POV)

I fluttered my eyes open, noticing my unknown location. What happened? Why do I feel so. . .weak? I still did not know how or why I was in this strangely dark room. Wherever it was, I did not like what I was feeling about this place. It was somewhat foreboding; I wasn't entirely sure.

I tried lifting my head to get a better look at my surroundings. I found that I could not move to well due to the fact that someone had tied my wrists and ankles together with powerful chakra. I cursed under my breath. Not because I was tied up but because of what I saw lying beside me. I finally remember what had happened.

I glared at his undisturbed figure wanting to inflict pain upon him. I wanted to pull his hair, strangle his neck or scratch his pale skin; anything to make him feel the pain he made me feel three years ago. At an instant I let yet another kunai slide down from my jacket's sleeve. I bent backwards and grabbed the knife with my teeth before turning back around and facing the sleeping Itachi.

"Good-bye, Uchiha." I whispered through the weapon in my mouth.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be saying good-bye to me, Mizuki?" he said, his voice mocking.

'A light sleeper...' I thought angrily, staring at the bed where he first lay then behind me where he now stood.

I never thought it was possible. In fact I never expected him to do such an irrational thing! But, you know what, he did! He wrapped his arms around my waist without warning, my arms trapped in the process. In my shock, I stayed still, somehow afraid to move or maybe I simply did not want him to let go, did I?

'How dare you, Itachi?' I asked myself mentally, pissed off by the way things were turning out. "What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him questioningly as I spat out the kunai from my mouth.

"Embracing you..." he whispered into my right ear, a smirk plastered on his face as he hugged me tighter.

"Get of off me!" I retorted, trying to wriggle my way out of Itachi's grasp.

"No." he simply answered, annoying me so.

"What do you want from me, Itachi?" I inquired, for the first time in years I used his first name.

"_You_ are all _I_ want, Mizuki..." Itachi answered silently.

"I beg your pardon?" I muttered though I heard clearly what he said; I just wanted to hear him say it again. Hear him say my name.

"Your Eyes of Chaos is a very rare and powerful trait. Matched with Syrrine's strength it's a great asset to the Akatsuki." He said; I was disappointed when he had changed his answer.

"What makes you so sure that I'll let you use me? I will not be your slave, Uchiha!" I said in response, quite irritated though I tried to hide it. "And don't make me repeat myself; get off of me!" I added as I was finally able to break free from his grip.

I broke the chakra binding me together with ease; being the aggravated one I was then. I turned to face him, angered by his lack of emotions, annoyed by that smirk on his face and irritated by the fact that I had almost let him have his way.

"You don't have any other choice, Mizuki." He told me.

With every forward step he took, I made a step backward, wanting to be away from him. With his Mangekyou Sharingan activated, I became nervous. I did not know why for it did not have effect on me because of the Eyes of Chaos; it didn't stand a chance against it. What the heck was happening to me?

"You will join Akatsuki whether you like it or not." He stated calmly.

"What if I make a choice not to?" I replied stubbornly.

In a most unfortunate turn of events, I felt the smooth hard wall behind my back. There was nowhere else to go and I was rooted on the spot. I was trapped. And Itachi was getting closer and closer to me. What could I do?

I tried to keep cool, not showing the nervousness deep inside of me. I couldn't show him a weakness; he might use it against me. Seeing his face after three long years made my heartbeat faster and it really did confuse me. Did I still love him? But that couldn't be; it'd never work out! I would just be hurting myself all over again. I hated him.

"I would be forced to hurt you..." he said pinning me unto the wall with his hands on mine tightly.

"What are you going to do, Uchiha? Kill me? Let me just remind you that I am not that idiotic girl you met three years ago! That girl is _dead_ all because of YOU!" I screamed, trying to free my hands from his; it was useless.

"No, not you. But you're precious family; Eyes of Chaos or not, you know as well as I do that yours are the only ones invulnerable to my Sharingan." He said as he smirked.

"You wouldn't!" I yelled back, slightly angered.

I glared at him, trying my hardest to know what he was thinking about but something in me was preventing me from simply activating my Eyes of Chaos and reading his mind for all I needed to know. There had never been anyone to successfully close their mind to my bloodline and Itachi was no exception. Then, what was I waiting for?

'Get on with it, Mizuki! Kill him already!' I yelled inwardly to myself.

He was making me lose my mind. It was like he was ridding me of all that was sane just because he was here in front of me. Couldn't anyone save me from this utter madness?

"I would for you to be mine..." Itachi had told me as he buried his lips upon mine passionately.

Why did he have to be different? Why was he the only one I could never deny? Why must I continue to make a fool out of myself? Tell me, why? I couldn't push him off. I couldn't, he was too strong. But I didn't think that was the case, something deep inside me was forcing me to stay and it was making me feel pleasure in his kiss.

His eyes were shut gently behind their lids but mine were wide open in complete shock. I stood completely stationary beneath his lips, not moving for I felt my heart racing unusually fast and my mind felt numb at the scene. I refused the powerful urge to kiss him back but at the same time dared not move away. As the urge over-powered me, almost making me give in, Itachi pulled away to my relief.

'Phew...that was too close for comfort. I almost – EWW!! That would've been so disgusting!' I thought, avoiding direct eye contact with Itachi.

Itachi cupped my chin, making me see his smirk for he wanted to see my reaction. To tell you the truth, I was confused. I did not know how to react, in fact. I want to yell at him for kissing me but something was stopping me. It made me become speechless; I couldn't say anything.

"Why – why did y-you k-kiss m-me?" I finally asked, finding my voice at last, attempting to look away but he wouldn't let me.

"Because I wanted to..." he answered plainly. "Now, will you join Akatsuki?"

'He wanted to? What kind of sick reason is that? Are you kidding me? But is he toying my mind again or is this for real?' I thought very much shocked at the on-going events.

"I really have no choice in the matter now, haven't I?" I said calmly, gaining back my emotionless tone. "But know that if you ever go near my family; I will not hesitate to kill you. I warned you, Itachi." I added sternly.

All he gave me was a satisfied smirk. He had successfully turned my life into a living hell or at least that was what I thought at first. Actually, I didn't care. . .much. As long as my family would be safe, I wouldn't give a dmn about my own safety.

We stared at each other intently. Silence filled the air. He wouldn't say anything and neither did I. The quietness was long but comforting in a weird sort of way. So many new questions popped up inside my brain:

_Why is he staring at me like that?_

_  
What does he really want from me?_

_  
Why is it important for me to join this organization?_

_  
Wasn't I a threat?_

_  
What are they going to do with me?_

_  
What purpose does Syrrine have to them?_

_  
Why am I feeling this way?_

_  
Am I going insane?_

_  
I can't love him again, can I?_

_  
It's impossible, isn't it?_

_  
But he said he loved me, was that even true?_

_  
No, he doesn't love me; he once tried to kill me so he hates me, right?_

_  
But then why?_

"Itachi, why?" I suddenly questioned him, shattering the sweet silence.

"What do you mean?" Itachi retorted, puzzled.

"I was once a threat to Akatsuki, wasn't I? That's the reason why you tried to kill me; you were sent to do it weren't you?" I continued, uncertainty evident in my voice.

He stayed silent, ignoring my questions but I did not mind. . .for now.

"But then, why are you seeking my help now? Why did Syrrine suddenly become important to your plans, Itachi?" I asked him, still waiting for his answer.

"You will see why in due time..." he said looking away, most probably lost in his thoughts.

"But was it true?" I inquired as I looked down to my hands, which were securely within his.

His hand slowly let go as he turned his back on me. Once again, he ignored my question. He started walking away but I did the most unimaginable thing I could've done. I grabbed his hand with both of my own to stop him. His eyes looked back at me questioningly as mine shined with a persistent stare.

"I've waited three long years for this, Itachi, don't run away from me!" I said, wanting desperately for him to give me an answer.

"I'm not running away." He said as he tried pulling away his hand.

"Then answer me. Why, Itachi? Why did you, of all people, try and kill me? Do you hate me?" I questioned, my curiosity was still not satisfied.

"No." he instantly rejected turning his head to face me once again trying to escape my grasp.

"I won't let you go, Itachi. Not until I get what I want. If you don't hate me, then why? Why did you try to kill me?" I told him, my grip tightening.

Silence. Not a single peep.

"I just don't understand it, Itachi! Please tell me!" I pleaded.

"It's because I –" he started to tell me.

"ITACHI-SAN!!" a shrill voice suddenly interrupted him as she burst through the unlocked door after knocking a few times. "Itachi-san, the –" she continued, stopping at the mere sight of me.

She glared at me, green-eyed (jealous) for I was holding Itachi's hands. I slowly let go of it, getting back my emotionless face. I gave her an unfazed expression and that annoyed her.

"What do you want, Asukawa?" Itachi asked blankly.

"The leader wishes to see you, Itachi-san." She said in a very girly voice.

He just nodded in comprehension and took a step forward but then turned his head to face me, saying: "Do not leave this room."

"I hate you, Itachi." Was my annoyed reply. _"You still haven't answered me..." _I told him telepathically.

He ignored my last comment and left, leaving my question unanswered. I sighed in disappointment; I was confident that he would finally tell me the true reason. Would I ever know?

Well, I couldn't blame this girl for her untimely interruption. He wouldn't have given me a reasonable excuse anyway, knowing Itachi.

'Am I supposed to understand?' I asked myself, sitting down upon Itachi's bed.

"What are you doing in Itachi-san's room, huh? Who are you anyway?" the girl known as 'Akusawa' asked me, her cerulean eyes glinting with jealousy.

I stared up at her; no emotion at all could be seen in my face. I thought she'd leave already after Itachi did. With her ill-timed entrance, she already saved Itachi from answering my questions; what more did she want with me?

"You must have a very good excuse for this. I don't like 'sharing' _my_ Itachi with anyone else." She continued as she tossed her long pink hair over her shoulders, eyeing me dangerously.

"If you must know, I am Aizawa Mizuki. And I am here because Itachi wanted me to join Akatsuki." I answered her, immediately looking away, uninterested.

_**...**** Reviews are always welcome...**_


	6. Love vs Hate

**A/N: If you've read the previous chapters a long time ago, I strongly suggest re-reading them for I made a couple of changes. Chapters 2-4 are not of major importance. 5 is highly recommended to be re-read, at least, the very last part with Deidara (now Asukawa).**

**.:Beyond What My Eyes Can See:.**

** Chapter 6- Love vs. Hate**

"I'm going to give you a fair warning, Aizawa." Asukawa told me, making me look at her in question. "STAY AWAY FROM _'MY' _ITACHI!!" she shouted, letting me know she meant business.

I only watched her nonchalantly as she impatiently waited for my reply. What did she expect me to say? That Itachi was mine and we'd just have to fight for him? Disgusting. Or that I would listen to her words and keep away from him? Which was highly impossible since he wouldn't even let me out of his room. And besides all that, what would I even tell a girl who thinks a boy was her boy friend when he didn't care the slightest for her?

"Bear in mind that I won't let you take Itachi-san from me! He's MINE!" Asukawa said possessively.

"You want Itachi so badly? Then you can have him!" I told her indifferently. "He's all yours for all I care." I added apathetically.

"Humph!" she moaned, annoyed by my lack of seriousness towards her words as she stormed out of the room, mumbling very colorful curse words as she went.

Finally, some peace and quiet; I was starting to think she would never leave. I sighed as I free fell myself unto Itachi's bed, both my feet still firmly placed on the floor. There were a lot of questions clouding my mind and yet I didn't seem to get any answers; I felt utterly baffled. Subconsciously, my right hand made its way on top of my lips where Itachi had kissed me moments before. Without really meaning to, my lips curved into a smile. Was my family really the reason for me to accept their invitation? Or was it the fact that I enjoyed his _company_? I should have pushed him away from me, right? That way I wouldn't have to feel this way right now! I should have never allowed him to do such a thing, right? Oh someone please answer my questions! I hated him, didn't I? But how come every time he kissed me, it always felt so...right.

_Every time I see your face, I want to cry..._

_Why didn't you just let me die?_

_Wasn't it bad enough?_

_That you hurt me with your stupid bluff?_

Why did I, of all people, fall in love with him in the first place? It's not like he's the most handsome man in the world but why do I act like he was the very best? Why couldn't he be like all the other boys who I tend to easily forget? Why was it that I felt happy whenever I saw him? Shouldn't I feel anger and resentment? I mean he tried to end my life for crying out loud, why shouldn't I be mad? My emotions have been making a fool of me these past few days. They have been showing themselves at the wrong moments although that had never happened before in my life. They were acting upon their own will, almost naturally but I could not let that transpire. I must gain control over my emotions. Unless I wanted to end the world, I should be more vigilant about my sentiments. It only occurred after I met accidentally with Itachi outside of the Hidden Flame Village so what did he have to do with all of this?

_In your loving arms, I wonder..._

_Why must you make me suffer?_

_Why couldn't you just let me be?_

_Why couldn't you just set me free?_

My hand trailed down to my neck where I traced the words engraved upon my necklace repeatedly. Why did he come back into my life? Why couldn't he leave me alone? He just made me even more befuddled than I already was in the first place. At the time I felt utterly bewildered. For once in my life, I was unsure of what to do. I knew staying here in the Akatsuki would puzzle my mind all the more but it could also mean the fulfillment of my revenge.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked myself, full of uncertainty.

I knew I had loved him though I regret those occasions where I thought he was the one for me. But did I really hate him? I mean I had all the reasons to do so, so why didn't I? He was a traitor, a liar, and a killer! He lied to me; he betrayed my trust; and he tried to kill me!

"Thinking about it will only make it worse than it already is." I told myself as I stood up from the bed.

I was about to leave he room but then a thought crossed my mind. Itachi had indisputably told me to stay inside his room. I hesitated for a moment, considering my options acutely. But then again, why would I even listen to him? He had no right to tell me what to do. I might have agreed to join this organization under his terms but he still wasn't the one to order me around.

No matter how hard I made an effort to think of anything else but him, every other thought would lead right to him one way or another; it became quite bothersome after the umpteenth time that had happened. My face remained blank though as I walked along the dark corridors, presumably lost in the winding halls. I was starting to get a headache from all the thinking I had been doing and a painful sensation was running up and down my thigh.

'Not again...' I thought, bearing all its pain.

And to whom would I have the misfortune to bump into but the obnoxious Asukawa. She eyed me treacherously and I returned that favor.

"Didn't Itachi-san tell you to stay in his room?" she questioned, both her hands high upon her hips.

"Hai. So?" I answered her; what did I care if Itachi had said so?

"Why you little..." Asukawa mumbled, grabbing a hold of my neck and pushing me unto the wall. "Don't you ever disrespect Itachi-san like that!" she added threatening me.

"Hey, if you want to have a cat fight, take it outside." A very stern looking redhead told us, surveying me with those crimson eyes of his as he passed behind Asukawa.

"Good idea, Sasori." she muttered, releasing my neck and then dragging me by my arm.

"I'm not stupid. I can walk on my own." I said, pulling out of her grasp quite easily.

She seemed irritated by this but did not give me one of her snide remarks. She led me down flights of stairs and into what I assumed to be the training grounds. It was a fairly vast clearing with the evidences of past training sessions clearly seen by the both of us; kunais and shurikens were stuck in random places and in every tree that stood and pale black scorch marks littered the grounds.

Asukawa got into position; she seemed to be serious about this but I really didn't want to go through with this. It would just be a stupid way to waste my time and energy. So, I just stood there, staring up at the clear blue sky, lucratively annoying her like crazy.

"Don't think I'll let you off that easily, Aizawa!" Asukawa said, rushing toward me in an attack. "I will not tolerate your _misbehavior_!" she continued, attempting to lash out my face.

I grabbed her ankles with one of my hands to stop its assault on my face just in time. I stared at her right in the eye and said: "If it's a fight you want, then, it's a fight you'll get!"

"That's more like it, Aizawa!" Asukawa retorted confidently.

It was pointless to answer her taunts. Alternatively, I pushed her away from me and I stood prepared in my fighting stance. She immediately conjured another attack on me but I easily countered her with my own. An indescribable pain had been weighing me down since we began our little fight but I got to end this stupid quarrel about that no-good Uchiha Itachi over with once and for all. If she loved him then she could freely have him, why let me be a part of it? It's not like I want him or anything. I hated him, didn't I?

It seemed like a walk in the park to spar with Asukawa. Not that I was bragging; I knew for sure that she was strong, it was just that her anger and ignorance had taken control over her. In a battlefield, emotions were weaknesses I couldn't afford harboring. They would prevent me from unleashing my full potential. And besides, I have grown accustomed to the heat of a skirmish since most of the years of my life were spent in the battleground, trying to protect the ancient Crest.

I kept on the defensive approach, patiently waiting for a prospect in her line of defense. To tell you the whole truth, there had been a great deal of opportunities to strike her though I was waiting tolerantly for just the right moment. She was, to my surprise, aware of this plan of mine so she cautiously kept her distance. I surveyed her carefully, now fully sentient of her capabilities and limitations; this was a S.O.P. (standard operating procedure) I've always done with my opponents and she was no exception. I watched her every move keenly, quickly noticing her unsteady breathing as she continued her attacks on me.

"I cannot believe that you're already tired, Asukawa." I taunted her; I wasn't able to resist. "I haven't even warmed up yet." I added, activating my infamous kekkai genkai – the Eyes of Chaos.

There it was again; the pain that cost me my fight with Itachi. I'd give anything to rid myself of this pain but no one came to heed my cry. What did I ever do to deserve this? _He_ should be having this punishment, not me; I haven't done anything wrong! _He's_ the sinner so why must I suffer? Haven't I been through enough? Why must life persistently be cruel to me?

Once more, I ignored the ache from my thighs. I could not, should not, and would never show an enemy that I had a weakness. Never would anyone else see me susceptible and live to tell the tale. I refused to show signs of vulnerability.

It was my turn to attack. This was my chance to shut her up for good. Right before her very eyes I vanished. This was not "Mind Concealment", that would've been much too wearisome and time-consuming. It was simply my stealth. My speed and agility was incomparable with those known to mankind. Only those who had very keen eyesight (perhaps due to their bloodline trait) could have seen where I went. I have hidden myself well; she knew not my whereabouts despite the fact that I was only right behind her. The velocity of each of the hand seals I made was quick and precise as they were formed without her knowledge.

"KATON – RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" I yelled, a hand over my mouth to complete my technique.

Fire streamed out of my mouth in the stature of a dragon, shocking my naïve opponent. This technique I had just used was adopted from the Uchiha clan although it was modified with a few personalized alterations. It was a skill I had learned from who else but Itachi. He had taught it to me when we WERE friends since we would normally exchange techniques back then.

Asukawa, knowing that she could do nothing to dodge my attack, simply gave me an evil glare as she waited for its painful impact. Her loss was obvious to the two of us but the thing was, I missed her by a few millimeters. She sighed, somewhat relieved that she was spared from death but my technique wasn't through yet. Abruptly, the dragon-shaped fire changed its course and headed back toward Asukawa. Her eyes dilated as she watched the _dragon_ split in half, avoiding her completely and instantaneously dispersed into nothing. Of course, I had meant to do that.

"Why did it?" she muttered, shocked that she was spared.

"Hot...wasn't it?" I simply replied; my learned attacks were at most thrice as powerful as the original.

Silence. Multiple heated looks were sent right at me from my adversary but she didn't give my words any reply. Her annoyed yet frightened gaze was enough to satisfy me though.

"That, Asukawa, was JUST a warning shot." I told her mockingly; I just couldn't help myself. "Don't think that my next attacks would MISS their TARGET." I added.

Her eyes twitched and I knew how irritated she was with me. Actually, I had done it on purpose to give her a taste of her own medicine. I NEVER, I repeat, NEVER give warning shots unless I see it fit; I guess showing off my power was something I found necessary to a misjudging foe.

Asukawa charged at me, pretty much aggravated. I was back to my defensive strategy, waiting yet again for an opening. She was planning something destructive; I could see it in her eyes, but what, I did not know. Since that dmn poison weakened my bloodline, making them useless in this battle; what use were they to me if they couldn't even read minds properly?

"Let's end this right now, Aizawa." Asukawa stated, smirking mischievously.

My blasé look was enough to get her infuriated. What she was planning must have been something very inhuman since she was only able to hit me once. She must've realized her futile attempts.

"Devil's Blade, come forth to thy master, Emiko..." She started, her hands stretching wide in front of her as her eyes hid behind their lids.

'This should prove to be interesting...' I thought as I watched her chanting.

"...By the blood that stained my hands, grace me with your strength!" she finished the incantation and a slim sword appeared out of thin air in between Asukawa's out-stretched hands.

She grasped the familiar silver leather handle of the rapier and stood at an abnormal fighting stance. Her smirk grew wider at the touch of her beloved weapon. I sighed as blow after blow from Asukawa's blade hurtled toward me, not one was prolifically able to get even just one scratch on me. I would evade each attack she made and it became quite boring.

She never seemed to mind that I couldn't be beaten. But it wasn't because she was weak. In fact, I could sense a pretty powerful aura emitting from her 'Devil's Blade' as she called it. If she wasn't letting her anger get in the way, she would've stood a better chance.

Just then, I felt my legs grow numb as a monstrous pain erupted from my injury. I flinched, giving Asukawa the chance to perform a lethal strike against me. I concentrated my chakra to my right arm, using it as a shield to protect myself from the incoming blow. Luckily, it had worked but I had realized at that attack, the real power of the 'Devil's Blade'. It managed to cut through my skin even after focusing my chakra on it. It wasn't just any ordinary sword. At that moment, I understood how Asukawa was permitted to join the Akatsuki.

I then felt a pair of hands grab a hold of the ankles of my feet, rooting me unto the spot on which I stood. I grinned in apprehension that the Asukawa I had been struggling with was merely a decoy. The shadow clone had led me into the trap and I fell for it. I would not panic; there was still a way I could get out of this mess. I turned my attention to Asukawa's double handling my ankles roughly and my lips curved into an amused smirk.

'Earth Decapitation...' I thought, knowing the kind of technique she was using against me.

Another clone appeared from behind me all of a sudden and pinned me unto a master lock. Her hands slipped under my armpits and twirled back behind my neck; it was painful. I allowed her to do this to me. She was starting to become more of a challenge for me.

"Say your prayers, Aizawa!" the _real_ Asukawa stated as she stepped up from her hiding place behind the dense trees. "Consider yourself lucky, because you're about to witness the ultimate potency of the Devil's Blade!" she added, her impish smile back on her lovely facade.

"Give me your best shot..." I muttered in my detached tone of voice, shocking her a bit.

She thought I would be frightened but she didn't know me, I wasn't that kind of girl. I managed to overpower her _twin_ and it loosened its grip on me. Now was my chance!

(Itachi's POV)

I was sent to the Leader's administrative center for reasons I knew so well. Judging from the current assignment he had asked me to accomplish, he would probably ask me about Syrrine and whether she had agreed to join Akatsuki or not. He would be glad to know that I easily got her approval in associating with us.

"Come on in, Itachi." He had told me somewhat excitedly even before I had knocked upon his door.

Without another word, I entered the dark abyss that was his office and stepped up in front of him.

"Has she decided?" he asked in a voice so deep and ominous though it held a hint of excitement.

All I gave him was a quaint nod.

"What did she say?" came his reply to my actions.

"She accepted your invitation on the condition that I. . .abide by her requests." I answered him, expressionless.

"You're really positive about this girl," he had stated, his voice sinister. "Enough for you to threaten her?"

"You would be surprised that a girl with such demeanor can be so stubborn." I simply replied; everything I said was nothing but the truth.

"None of your tricks will be able to annihilate me!" I recognized Mizuki's voice as she yelled down from the curtained window.

The leader walked over to where he had heard the cause of our conversation's disturbance and opened the aperture, shedding some light in the darkened room. I followed his example and peered through the glass casement. Surely, Mizuki was down three floors below sparring with none other than Asukawa.

"I see what you mean, Itachi..." the leader whispered, quite amused. "She really is resolute..."

I gave him no answer as I quietly watched her battling. Asukawa's shadow clone held onto her and yet she still grinned and said it was nothing. Was she being serious? Or was she just intimidating the gullible Asukawa? Asukawa then muttered another spell, and buried the tip of her sword unto the ground. At that moment, there came a completely devastating explosion and thick smoke enclosed the area.

"There goes Emiko's supreme sword technique..." Rei-dono muttered, sneering.

Blood was splattered everywhere and Mizuki's body was nowhere to be found, most likely obliterated by the sudden blast. Was she really gone? Did Asukawa really eradicate her? It couldn't be, could it? Even I - the Uchiha's Prodigy - wasn't capable of that feat.

"That was easier that I thou-" I heard Asukawa boast to herself but she unexpectedly froze as if paralyzed.

Then, I knew.

(Back to Mizuki's (My) POV)

The discharge was perfect! She really bought my disappearing act and so did those two eavesdroppers up in the third (3rd) floor of the headquarters; they really believed I was dead. They fell for one of my most powerful genjutsus and it would take a while before Itachi's Sharingan would penetrate through it. I stood in front of the immobile Asukawa, watching her reverie about my death as I prepared one of my most favorite jutsus to exploit on her.

"Brace yourself, Asukawa." I whispered, making the correct hand seals for my next technique. "LIVING NIGHTMARE TECHNIQUE!" I continued, sending Asukawa into a parallel universe.

Everything was in black and white and time seemed to have slowed down without prior notice. This was a world of dreams and nightmares – my world. I controlled all that was in it and time and space was mine to bend.

"Where – where am I?" Asukawa murmured, uncertain.

"Welcome, Asukawa!" I greeted her in an emotionless voice as I suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Ai – Aizawa?" Asukawa stuttered, nervous. "No! You're – you're dead!" she yelled.

"You seriously believed that?" I laughed at her ignorance. "It was all just a genjutsu. I told you, you wouldn't be able to terminate me, didn't I?" I added, mocking her stupidity.

"You little b'tch!" she cursed irately. "Where is this place? Take me back, NOW!" she continued to yell at me.

"You could say that this world is like _your_ Itachi's Tsukiyomi. But of course, since it is my specialty, it's a lot more vigorous." I explained, my voice somewhat echoing. "It feeds off your chakra as you visualize your worst nightmares. You will hear, feel and see it as if it was real. Pain and mental torture, that's what the Aizawa clan is famous for." I added as I was slowly fading away from her sight.

I gazed at her with slight delight as she relived a nightmare in her life. Her face showed anguish as she fell to her knees yelling for the torment to end. My chakra was low and I couldn't bare both the pain and the treachery of my actions to Asukawa thus I disabled my jutsu and deactivated my Eyes of Chaos. The sudden release of power caused a great amount of pain to vanquish; I felt the ache lessen gradually.

I helped Asukawa up and led her limp body back inside. She seemed to be bewildered by my sudden kindness but was too exhausted to even mumble a single word of complaint. I saw Itachi staring at me questioningly, wondering why I was suddenly helping the infuriating fan girl of his and I couldn't help but give him a small smirk.

_"She didn't deserve it, unlike you do, Itachi..." _I had informed him telepathically. _"I hate you so much!"_

'I just had to ask her...' Itachi thought discouraged, making my smirk grow even wider.

_**...**** Reviews are always welcome...**_


	7. A Poisonous Secret

**A/N: I've had this for a while now... I just haven't found the time to upload it... I apologize if Itachi was OOC. It is in my opinion, that people _change_ when they're in love... But of course, I'm trying to keep Itachi's character in check most of the time. Please have mercy on me. LOL.  
**

**.:Beyond What My Eyes Can See:. **

**Chapter 7- A Poisonous Secret**

Back into the building we went. Asukawa's arm was over my shoulders as I escorted her back to her room so she could rest. Truth be told, my body was already so exhausted and it was screaming in painful protest as I trudged on, supporting not only my own weight but Asukawa's as well. I looked onward; avoiding the questioning stare my so-called adversary was giving me. My silence got her annoyed, which caused immediate struggling to break free. She was starting to feel inferior to me for I had to assist her in simply keeping her balance; her ego was being eaten away as every second passed.

"What's the matter with you?" she inquired after successfully pulling out of my grasp.

I simply stared at her, giving no answer to her inquiry. What was she babbling about? Her query was something my dizzied brain could not comprehend. There was nothing wrong with me except for my poisoned injury; she couldn't be talking about that, she was way too ignorant.

"I was defenseless; you were so close to doing _it_. So why didn't you finish me off?" Asukawa demanded some answers for my actions.

"People who have died in my hands were simply asking for death. But you, you have done me no wrong. I have no reason to kill you." I answered her nonchalantly.

"After all that I said? Even if I underestimated you, you still don't wish to kill me?" Asukawa asked further.

"Now its not the time to ask such stupid questions." I plainly replied as I took back her arm and slung it back over my shoulders.

She gave me no more objections when she saw the imposing look in my eyes. She kept quiet and just gave me heated glares even as I laid her down on her bed. All this I ignored and I was about to make my leave when Asukawa called me back. I stopped and turned to look at her, wondering what else was bothering her.

"Why did you help me?" she asked clearly straight to the point.

"Let me be the first to apologize for my actions. I shouldn't have agreed to fight you. Uchiha Itachi was a very silly reason to argue about. I never really had anything against you." I stated just before taking my leave.

'She's. . .sorry? But I was the one who had underestimated her, what is she apologizing for?' was Asukawa's last thought.

That vile Uchiha was a stupid reason to fight her. He is not worthy of being defended by Asukawa and even more so – me! I limped through the dark corridors searching for Itachi's room. Luckily the door labeled with the name Uchiha Itachi wasn't that far away from Asukawa's; I couldn't have taken much more walking even without having to support another's weight but mine. I entered the room and found it how it was when I left moments ago. . .empty. Itachi hadn't returned yet, not that I cared. I walked unsteadily towards the bed, hoping to sleep and then wake up feeling much better but before I reached it I fell on my knees as my legs gave in. I placed both my hands onto the cold floor and tasted a metallic substance rush up to my mouth. I coughed out the blood, feeling dizzy as I did so. My arms and legs were shaking violently and I felt really tired. I had to get to Akane before this poison actually killed me but I couldn't even move my legs; how in the world would I possibly get to her? I coughed out more blood and felt my face grow paler (paler than usual). The poison was taking its toll on me and I wanted someone – anyone - to relieve me from this pain. Tears stung my eyes and trailed down my pallid cheeks; the pain I felt right now was excruciating and it was sucking all my remaining strength.

"I – ta – chi..." I whispered as I collapsed to the floor, coughing out even more blood. "Please – save – me..." I managed to mutter before I completely blacked out, losing myself to the darkness.

(Itachi's POV)

Aizawa Mizuki – known for her exceptional beauty and prowess. She was famous for being the very first female possessor and a lot had been expected from her. She was the girl I thought I knew so well but then again I still had much to learn about.

"I am beginning to get fond of Aizawa-san. Whether it's her good looks or her extraordinary abilities, I can never tell. Which makes me wonder what exactly did you tell her that got her to concur to join Akatsuki?" the leader told me, an amused smirk on his face.

"Whatever it is that Mizuki and I agreed upon should remain just between us both if you don't mind." I answered him.

He seemed unsatisfied by my answer but nonetheless dismissed me from his office. Immediately I trod toward my room, hoping to have a word with Mizuki. I had remembered telling her not to abscond my quarters; did she dare disobey me?

"Mizuki didn't –" I started to say as I opened the bedroom door only to find Mizuki lying on the floor, a pool of red substance surrounding her. "MIZUKI?!" I had almost yelled (almost), quickly stooping down beside her to see if she was still alive.

I tried to wake her up but she was knocked out cold. This was very bad. I would've thought that she'd already done something about the poison; what was she thinking when she picked a fight with Asukawa? She would've lost to her if Asukawa weren't blinded by anger and confidence.

"What do I do?" I asked myself; it was pretty stupid to do so now that I mentioned it.

I distinctly knew that no one would respond to my query so why did I even bother asking? I wasn't at all myself today especially around Mizuki. I took a deep breath and sighed; why did Mizuki get herself into such troublesome situations like this? I closed my eyes somewhat wearily as one of my hands brushed through my hair out of frustration. I was immersed in my own thoughts when I heard a hoarse cough escape Mizuki's lips as more blood rushed out from her throat. Her whole body was shivering. After her coughing fit, I gently lifted her up from the floor and laid her safely down my bed, covering her with my blanket soon afterwards.

I had to know what kind of poison was used against her. Hopefully, one of my few books concerning medicine would have the answers to all of my unasked questions. Hastily, I strode in front of the wooden bookshelf at the far end of my room right beside my desk. One by one I read each label, pulling out all the books connected to antidotes and whatnot. I scanned every one diligently, attempting to find a possible cure to Mizuki's current state. I hoped that at least one of these manuscripts contained the information about the toxin but sadly; none of the enlisted venoms matched the effects done on her.

'This must be one of Orochimaru's newly invented poisons and only he has the antidote. Another one of his dirty tricks to get what he wants, I suppose.' I thought to myself.

"Akane..." Mizuki suddenly muttered in her sleep as her body trembled once more. "Akane, please help me." She continued somewhat desperately.

_"Her name is Utama Akane and she has nothing to do with what you're looking for."_

I could recall who that Akane girl was; she was the brunette who was with Mizuki that day when Kisame and I kidnapped the said possessor. As far as I knew, the Utama clan was famous for their vast knowledge on poisons and how to deal with them. She'd probably have some idea on how to cure her.

"If I take you to her, would you be okay?" I asked the unconscious Mizuki.

Of course, I had known she would not answer me; she wouldn't even know I asked. As I mentioned earlier, I haven't been myself lately. Maybe I was right to conclude that Mizuki had something to do about it; she had always been the one person who could make me act like the Itachi my younger brother had once known or even a completely different Itachi.

Finally, I discerned what to do. Surely, Akane would know how to help Mizuki. The only problem was that I didn't have the slightest idea as to where she could be. But I perhaps know someone who might. Without a second thought, I carried her unto my arms bridal style and swiftly left the hideout without the permission of Rei (Akatsuki Leader). He would understand; if Mizuki were to die, he would lose such a great asset. Mainly, the reason as to why he had ordered Kisame and I to capture Mizuki was because of her extraordinary skills and her ability to tame the 9 (nine) bijuu.

Most probably, it would take me 3 (three) hours to get to the Hidden Flame Village if I ran as fast as I possibly could. But would Mizuki be all right until then? I had so much to lose so I could not loiter around, not even for a second.

"Itachi..." Mizuki started whimpering, her hand grasping the shirt on my chest.

Every time she said my name (it wasn't just once, actually), I'd always move more rapidly. And with each time, I could feel that her grip on my torso was getting tighter and tighter even to an extent that her nail pierced through the fishnet part of my shirt unto my untainted skin.

In an unfortunate turn of events, rain started to pour down on us, making both Mizuki and I drenched. It only worsened the ill situation further. I dashed through the forest floor more swiftly. Accidentally though, I tripped over a loose root, throwing Mizuki upwards as a cause of reflex. She fell limply on top of me as I plummeted head first onto the muddy earth. What an embarrassing mishap for an elite member of Akatsuki.

'Stupid root. . .' I mentally told myself.

I sighed as I wiped the mud off of my face with my clean hand. Then, as gently as I could, I arched my back a little to get the sleeping Mizuki off of me. She rolled away slowly, lying on her side facing me when she stopped.

Despite her pale facade and battered form, I must admit, she still looked beautiful. Though, I hated seeing her this way. The Mizuki I knew was strong, not feeble and weak. I continued to stare at her, somewhat entranced by the serenity of her face's features. I just couldn't decipher whether it was Mizuki's angelic beauty or Syrrine's devilish powers that ensorcelled me in a way no one else could. It was just. . .her.

My coal black eyes surveyed her intensely, noticing every aspect of her girly features. My oculus rested their gaze upon her calm face. I could clearly recall all of the times I've seen her sleeping; those times when I had planned to kill her though a nonexistent force had always held me back. I had listened to that commanding force until the day I had realized my love for her.

**FLASHBACK**

_My dull black orbs of sight met with those of the same hue. Her eyes showed utter shock and sudden insecurity while mine held such deeper emotionlessness, which seemed like an endless abyss. For a mere 5 (five) seconds she just stood there at a half step, staring at me quizzically as something that didn't quite belong. In turn, I gazed back studying her carefully as I remained still in my position of leaning on a tree's trunk._

_After a split-second, she hastily retreated back behind the trees where she had come from. I smirked when I had realized that I had just found my target. She definitely matched the possessor's description. _

_'Short whitish hair, light black eyes, and a pale complexion – she certainly matched the leader's depiction.' I had thought._

_I gave my body a slight push to make myself stand upright from my previous leaning position. Stealthily, I had followed in her footsteps. She seemed unaware of my presence though her chakra was most powerful. Was this really the possessor? I figured that she would be much more alert since she was most probably conscious about those after her but she appeared as though she didn't give a dmn. I guessed that my mission wouldn't be as challenging as I had thought earlier. _

_The girl led me to a wide and deserted clearing. With the mess of weapons here and there and the scorch marks instead of the lush green grass, one would distinctly clarify that serious training was done here._

_'Let's see what this girl's got...' I had thought, my face didn't betray the excitement I felt deep inside._

_As she stepped up to the center of the grounds, she yelled: "Give it to me, Senji!" _

_At an instant, kunais and shuriken came at her from various directions, all of which were aimed at her. For a girl, she was pretty agile. I activated my infamous doujutsu – the Sharingan – to get a clearer view of her every move. She shifted gracefully through the storm of weapons as if she was merely dancing. Her body curved smoothly, avoiding each of the sharp-edged artilleries; it seemed so hassle-free for her. Secretly, I threw one of my own kunais at her already busy stature. She caught it in mid-air as it soared toward her and skillfully used it to intercept the last shuriken bound straight for her chest._

_"Okay, I've had my fun." She chorused as she sat on the ground with her feet stretched out using her arms for balance._

_"Don't take things lightly, Mizuki." A growl was all I heard from a lone silver wolf who appeared from the bushes._

_She folded her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she gave him a wasn't-that-enough look. The wolf howled once more and retreated, expecting her to follow. She merely sat there, waiting for him to go._

_"Go." She told the wolf. "I'll work on my...uh...accuracy – that's right!" she stuttered, smiling convincingly._

_The wolf eyed her somewhat questioningly, suspicious of her sudden actions. I presumed that he warned her before he left since Mizuki kept reassuring him. It was at that time, I doubted her capabilities. She didn't seem to take anything seriously._

_"Now that Senji's gone, I guess it's safe for you to come out of hiding." She stated casually, our eyes meeting._

_I was severely shocked at this though my face showed no recognizable expression. I revealed myself to her; there was no more point in concealing myself since she identified my exact location. I realized that I had been wrong to judge her moments before._

_The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, tackled by a girl obviously younger than me. She had known all along that I was there watching her from the start._

_"Will you tell me what you want from me?" she curiously asked as she sat on top of me._

**END FLASHBACK**

I am Uchiha Itachi – a man feared because of my power. That strength I had possessed in exchange of the lives of those who shared my blood. I was someone no one was able to understand or to even hear speak. I was a person hated for my murderous deeds.

But then I met the girl who knew not who I was and who I have become. She was gorgeous beyond all words. She was someone whose smile held so much power to capture your heart and soul. She was the girl I could never defeat – my weakness.

She changed me. How? I did not know. But whatever it was, I didn't and never liked it. It was a feeling of vulnerability and to kill was my last resort to remove that somewhat pleasurable feeling. I wanted her out of my life for good but I just couldn't do it.

Suddenly, a hoarse cough brought me back to reality from my impervious reverie. The sickening sound escaped Mizuki's pale lips as more blood came out from her mouth. Immediately, I got myself up and carried her up in my arms again. I had wasted time – a very stupid mistake.

Soon, I could see the entrance to the Hidden Flame Village. But, on the way, Mizuki had developed a fever and her condition was only getting worse with every passing second. As fast as I probably could, I ran into the house wherein Mizuki had once lived (before I took her away). Without even knocking, I entered the front door.

(Akane's POV)

It was the second day since Mizuki's forced departure and all the while I was concocting the antidote she needed. Senji had left early this morning in search of the very person he was entrusted to guard wherever Itachi might've taken her. I was almost done when I heard someone enter through the threshold abruptly.

'That must be Senji!' I thought, very much anxious. Walking out of the kitchen, I then said, "Senji, did you fi..."

I was cut short of my speech at the sight I just saw. It wasn't Senji who had arrived. I could almost be ashamed at the surprised look I had on my face then; I wasn't expecting to find _him_ under the doorstep.

"MIZUKI!" I screamed, running over right away after Itachi laid her down on the couch.

"It was the poison." I heard a soft, emotionless voice tell me, perhaps to stop me from any bad accusations.

"I thought so." I said in response as I inspected Mizuki's ill body. "But I don't think it's too late to save her." I added, somewhat relieved.

He did not answer me. Mizuki had once warned me of his stoic attitude though I knew her as practically the same. I simply chose not to bug him as he sat down and rested himself; I imagined he ran at least 45 (forty-five) kilometers in about 3 (three) hours. He must really be tired out; he was still only human.

"Where are you going?" he questioned when he had noticed me leaving the room. "You're Utama Akane, correct? Can't you help your best friend?" he continued when he had gained back my attention.

"To the kitchen to get the cure, where else?" I plainly answered him; he was much too prudent even for his own good.

I did not mind abandoning a defenseless Mizuki alone with a very powerful missing-nin. If Itachi had really intended to kill her, he wouldn't have hesitated and she would have been murdered by now; I didn't think he would have had any second thoughts about killing any other person. Mizuki was special to him, somehow and that was probably the only piece of information I could acquire from him. In a few moments, I reentered the scene only to catch a certain Uchiha ogling at an almost lifeless Aizawa.

An eloquent smile crept up to my face, as I was obliged to interrupt such a serene moment. I gently placed atop the coffee table the tray, which contained the purplish pink substance that was the vaccine. I felt Itachi's unnerving gaze on me whilst I lifted Mizuki's head up so I could compel her to drink the bitter medicine.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting a certified missing-nin to come by and take one of his hostages where she belonged just for a imprudent toxin." I stated after successfully giving Mizuki the cure; she was going to be all right.

"I wouldn't really be here if I had the antidote myself." Was all he said.

I pushed a small glass containing a light blue fluid into his hands and told him, "You've had a long day today, I suppose. Mizuki likes to drink some of this after a long fight. This will replenish your strength."

He took it from me, quite speechless. I had nothing against him. I owed him a lot actually. Mizuki couldn't have returned and was most likely dead by now if it wasn't for him.

At that moment, I turned to face Mizuki again, happy to see that she was smoothly recovering. She would be up and about in a few days or even less.

"Mizuki is a smart girl." I suddenly declared. "But there are still things she doesn't understand. Or maybe she does but oftentimes she chooses to deny it." I continued while I grinned at her sleeping figure.

"What?" Itachi asked, puzzled yet he maintained his cool composure.

"I want you to take her back with you." I told him; my intentions were unclear.

_**...**** Reviews are always welcome...**_


End file.
